


Time heal no wounds

by Centipet



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centipet/pseuds/Centipet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki had never imagined how quickly it would be to stop loving someone that had meant the world to him just minutes earlier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time heal no wounds

Kaneki had never imagined how quickly it would be to stop loving someone that had meant the world to him just minutes earlier. He liked to think that he could forgive anything.

He and Furuta’s relationship had already been destined from the very beginning to be filled with hardships. They had both hurt each other, had more fights than most partners would, but they also both possessed a good ability to put these things behind them; Building up their relationship again.

But when Furuta muttered those few words.

_“I was the one who saved you on the building site.”_

Quickly followed by a ‘Sorry’ and a ‘Please forgive me’.

He wish he could. He had forgiven the people dear to him for so much. He had forgiven Nishiki for trying to kill him and Hide. He had forgiven Tsukiyama for trying to eat him. He had forgiven Arima for piercing his eyes and sending him through hell and back.

But no matter how much he tried, there was no forgiveness left for this.

Furuta was the cause of everything. His transformation, his torture, for him killing his own best friend in blinded hunger. But no matter how many great people he had the chance to meet only because of his turn in life, it would never overshadow the things that plagued him at night.

“Get out.” He said. Furuta’s arms around him as they laid cuddled up in the warm bed suddenly felt more like a cage than the cause of comfort they had been earlier.

“Kaneki, I-“

“Get out. Now.”

He felt Furuta’s arms withdraw from around him and his weight disappear off the bed as he left the room without another word.

Kaneki didn’t let the tears flow until he heard the front door close.

It was easier than he’d ever expected to stop loving someone. But harder than his wildest dream to forget what they had meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble based off a scene from a RP between me and Furuta-Is-My-Daddy (Their username is worth gold) on Tumblr


End file.
